Gold
by aTREEtoaFOREST
Summary: Bella is a girl proud of her body; she isn't afraid to show it and she does quite literally as a burlesque dancer...Bella and Edward. A/H.


****AN: I own nothing, except the storyline. ****

****Summary: ********Bella is a girl proud of her body; she isn't afraid to show it and she does quite literally as a burlesque dancer. ****

**BPOV**

One, two, three, four…one, two, three, four…one, two, three, four. I kept count while I repeated the sit ups. I found it more effective to do 3 sets of four at a time versus counting how many I did total. The goal was not rock hard abs but rather a nice tone shape. I enjoyed exercising but the goal was never to lose weight. No I just wanted to keep firm per say. I gathered fairly early on I would never be stick thin and I never tried to be. My body was a true throw back; voluptuous, curvaceous, and beautiful. I belonged in the 1950s where the female form was revered and cherished, when a woman could be healthy and not be stick thin. I could preach on the topic all day long and I have before. It still made no difference to the students of my high school; they had the audacity to call me fat because I wasn't a size 0, 2 or 4. Those anorexic girls in my p.e. class would gawk and tease my nonexistent rolls while I ran laps around them, because while they were skinny they had no endurance. Being thin does not mean you are in shape. Take that hoes. To prove the love I had for my body I did the only thing I could do, I became a dancer. A burlesque dancer.

It all started once I left small minded Forks and headed to Seattle for school, while taking an elective dance class at the University of Washington, our professor offered a burlesque show as extra credit, and all we had to do was go watch. Needless to say I went and I as I watched the show with elaborate costumes, colors, music and sensual dance I was entranced. I immediately looked up everything I could. Through my search I found Miss Indigo Blue's Academy of Burlesque and the rest they say is history. For 6 weeks I worked with the school developing my act and learning all the tricks of the trade. Once graduation approached, I got on stage and danced in front of an audience and _Bella Goddess_ was born. I performed every Friday night of my college career and while I finished my undergrad in creative writing I did little with it but I did continue to dance. I was broken from my reminiscing with a knock on my apartment door.

"Bellll-ahhh" a sing-song voice called.

Without even opening the door I knew who was on the other side.

"Hello Alice" I said while opening the door and gesturing for her to enter. "What have you got for me today?"

Over the course of the 5 years I have been dancing Alice became my very best friend and costume designer. I met her shortly before the academy graduation at a vintage store. I was trying to piece together an outfit for the performance and she was working a school project. Now she is a budding fashion designer and my personal stylist for my shows.

"Hello Bells, and you will love the costume." Alice not one to disappoint was already unzipping the garment bag while I shut my door. I turned around and was floored by what I saw.

"Well…? What do you think?" she asked.

I was at a loss for words as I looked over the magnificent gold garment. It was a shimmery corset that seemed to twinkle as you moved it back and forth, almost iridescent as it moved from light to a darker gold. The top along the straps and breast had intricate pearl beading that criss-crossed along the seam and I knew Alice had hand sewn it. Along the side was a zipper which I had specifically requested. It was beautiful, delicate, feminine and very sexy. When I looked to the hanger to see the bottom I was met with a beaded thong to match the top.

I just had to try it on. It was like bathing in lotion and rolling in silk sheets.

"Alice, you have out done yourself, it fits like a dream."

"You know it baby, I can sew your measurements in my sleep, 40-32-43."

"Thank you so much, this is gorgeous."

"And you look damn good in it to Bells. If I batted for that team, I'd be all over you."

"Flattered really, but you know I need a strong man to handle all of this." I said as a gazed at myself in the mirror. There was something about putting on my costume that made me feel more like a woman, more in touch with myself. I tried to translate that feeling into my everyday life with my lingerie and clothes but there was nothing like putting on my Friday night outfit.

"So what can we expect tonight?" Alice asked while trying to be nonchalant.

"Tut-tut, you know I never reveal ahead of time, its bad enough you see my ensemble." I said while changing from my outfit into a robe.

"Please, when it is all put together it's always better than I could ever expect."

"Aww we'll you're sweet. But I'm still not telling." I said while ignoring her pout.

"No matter, we're all looking forward to it."

"Good. It should be good I hope."

Ever my cheerleader Alice put my nerves at ease. "You know it will be. It always is. You really are stunning to watch."

"Thanks Ali."

"You're welcome, now I only stopped by to drop this off; I know you have much to do before the show tonight. I'll see you there and we'll go out for drinks afterwards with everyone."

With my workout done and costume in hand I set about taking a relaxing bath. I always like to take bath and soak before a show to relax all my muscles. It feels good against the waxing job I get a day prior. I was just about to get in when I heard my phone ring. I felt irritation rising until I saw who was on the other end.

"Hey baby."

"Hello love, sorry I know you're about to bathe but I just had to hear your voice."

"Oh Edward, you can always call. How are you?"

"I'm good, looking forward to tonight and having my wicked way with you."

"Naughty boy, but I will say I am too."

Edward laughed softly. "Care to tell me what I can expect tonight?"

"Edward, you know I never tell."

"Come on Bella, just a tiny hint?"

"Nope." I said while popping the 'p'.

"Ugh, what will I do with you?" Edward said.

"Love me?"

"I already do Bella, so much." After a pause I finally spoke.

"Gold." I said softly into the phone.

"What's that love?"

"Expect Gold. Now I love you but I have got to go."

"I love you too, I'll see you tonight"

I set my phone down and slowly dipped into the tub. I thought about Edward's and mine relationship and how we met. He was at the club on a Friday for a bachelor party of all things, typical for the club and yet he stood out to me. I was on stage and it came to the portion where I walked out into the crowd. It wasn't something I normally did but something I wanted to try on that night as if I knew he would be there. I walked along the tables with the spotlight following me until I came upon him and his friends. I was taken aback by the intensity of which he was staring at me, but I wasn't scared. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes away from his, the deep green orbs. We were in some kind of stare down until the spotlight moved for me and I was forced to move on. When I got back on stage even though it was dark I could feel him staring at me and my eyes and body would drift to his direction. I had never been more relieved to get off the stage.

Back in my dressing room after I had changed out of the costume for the night I heard a knock on the door and he walked in.

"I'm sorry to intrude; I just wanted to catch you before you left." He said.

"You aren't supposed to be back here." Because of my nerves I couldn't turn to him, so I met his eyes in my mirror.

"I know, I know, I swear I am not a creeper or stalker. My name is Edward Cullen, and I just wanted to introduce myself and perhaps talk to you."

He was so flustered it was cute.

"Well Edward, my name is Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella." I finally turned and stuck out my hand.

He took my hand in his, "A pleasure to meet you Bella."

I would love to say we took our time getting to know each other and it was love at first sight but it wouldn't be true. It was lust at first sight and we fucked like rabbits up until a few months ago. Just shy of one year together we admitted there was more to that and we loved each other.

The trip down memory lane had made my bath run longer and by the time I got to the club and changed I could feel the pre-show jitters form in my belly. I had done this plenty of times but would always get a touch of stage fright. I checked over my costume once more. I had stuck my shimmery pasties to my nipples under my corset and adjusted my necklace one more. In tonight's performance I would be using my oversized feathered fans, so there was no need for a robe or other cover. My hair and makeup were done in typical pin up fashion with my dark hair cascading down my back. I loved the way it would swish across my bare skin. I took a breath and waited by the stage for them to call my name.

"Coming to the stage, the ever exquisite…Bella Goddess." The deejay announced my name and I could hear Cosmic Love by Florence and the machine begin to play.

I slowly walked out onto the stage, feathers in hand covering the front and back of me. I raised my left hand above me and turned around revealing my back side to the audience. I could hear the cheers and catcalls. My routine was fairly simple and I was more about the sensual movements. With my back facing the audience I raised my right hand above me and turned to reveal my front. I pirouetted around with the feather fans above my head shaking my hips to the beat. The club was dark but my body knew instinctually where Edward was, and I directed my dance to him. I kept up my dancing and I could hear the music was coming to an end. It was at that time I put my fans down and slowly begun to unzip my corset and letting my full figure come out on display. There was nothing raunchy about what I was doing just pure sexiness and sensuality. I just wanted to allow people to appreciate a woman's body, this woman's body. After the song was over and I had taken my last bow, I walked off stage knowing a handler would come out and grab my props and costume.

Shortly after I returned to the dressing room, there was a knock on the door. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. It was almost like déjà vu.

"Don't touch a thing." Edward's voice was raw and demanding.

I moved my hands from the pins in my hair and placed them back in my lap.

"Gold. Gold she says. No matter what you could have told me I would not have been prepared. I will never be prepared." Edward slowly walked toward me.

"Every week Bella, every week you do something spectacular and I want you more than I could ever fathom. Stand up."

Without even thinking I followed his order. I stood before him in gold pasties and a beaded gold thong.

"God damn you are sexy. Fuck. You are a goddess, my goddess. Turn around for me baby."

I reacted as if on auto pilot and turned at his command. I could see him in the reflection of the mirror. He met my eyes for a moment before turning his attention back to his hands which were tracing my back and making their way to my ass.

Edward pressed himself against me.

"Do you feel what you do to me Bella? Do you feel how hard I am for you? I thought I could wait until we were back at your place, but we are still going out for drinks and I am not a patient man."

I was panting at this point, I could feel Edwards hands all over me, making their way from my ass to my breasts, across my stomach and cupping my center. I knew he could feel how wet I was, my thong left nothing to the imagination.

"Don't wait" I was able to mutter once I was able to get my voice back.

"I never planned to."

Edward then pushed me gently so I was bent over towards the vanity and mirror. He spread my legs apart and gently moved my thong down. Just feeling the soft pads of his finger tips had me on edge.

"Edward, I need you now."

"Sorry love, I just needed a moment to admire you." From there he wasted no time undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. I just barely caught a glimpse before he was rubbing it against me.

"Fuck me Edward."

"With pleasure."

Edward pushed into me fully. I would never get sick of the feeling. He gripped my hips tightly and after a few timid strokes, picked up the pace of his thrusts. It was almost comical how everything was shaking on the vanity he was thrusting so hard but it was everything I wanted and needed.

"Look at yourself Bella. Look in the mirror while I fuck you from behind. You are glorious and so beautiful. Curves in all the right places and a pussy so tight. Shit I'm already so close."

I lift my head to meet his eyes in the mirror; nothing was more erotic than that moment of watching Edward behind me. He was hitting all the right spots while simultaneously making me feel beautiful and loved.

"I'm close too Edward, so close. Cum with me." I snaked one hand down to stroke my clit while Edward took one hand from my hip to fondle my breast.

"Oh Yessss…." I could barely muster much else when I felt myself go over the edge.

"Belllaaaa…" I could hear Edward grunt from behind me and felt him spilling inside me. We stayed in the same position just catching our breath and basking in each other's glow. I look at the things around me on the vanity. We were kind of rough and I liked it.

"What are you thinking love?"

I chuckled softly. "I'm thinkin' if I were any smaller I would not have been able to handle that."

"Was I too rough? I'm sorry I was so caught up." Edward replied, remorse already all over his features.

"No no, I loved it; it was just what I needed. Not to mention I have some more cushion for the pushin' so to speak."

"I know. I love it. I love you. Don't ever change." Edward said sweetly.

"I love you too and trust me I don't ever plan to."


End file.
